


A Deity's Love

by Prinxietys



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Deity Au, M/M, Nudity, Other, anyway this is fluff and idiots figuring out what love is, apparenly deities don't wear clothes, because I said so, but - Freeform, eyyyyyyy, i mean you can't actually see anything because it's just words, mentions of nudity, not just mentions, nsfw conversation without actually saying nsfw stuff, this was't supposed to get this long but I love it, you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinxietys/pseuds/Prinxietys
Summary: Two Gods learn a new spectrum of emotions over the course of a millenium





	A Deity's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received from my Tumblr: "When you're not here it's like the sun doesn't shine."

Roman, the God of the sun, beauty, and warmth.   
  
Alexandria, the God of the moon, creatures, and winter.   
  
Roman had been watching his equal for millennia, keeping an eye on and caring for his friend when he could, and remaining by his side when support was needed.   
  
And in turn, Alexandria did the same.   
  
For many a year, Alexandria tried keeping his distance from his bright, annoying, radiant friend. Keeping a safe distance so as not to cause harm to either of them or the world below. Yet, he found himself drawn to his opposite of course, his luck to have his string of fate tied to the other.    
  
It felt like a noose, if he pulled to far away, then surely he wouldn't survive.   
  
Roman didn't know what to do- he was infatuated with his darker fellow deity.   
  
It was Autumn, the days growing darker and colder, and Alexandria was walking the woods, watching his creatures prepare for the cold ahead.   
  
He stooped outside a tree and laid a hand to the ground and a moment later a burrowed rabbit dug up and he smiled.   
  
"Hello, there," He scratched its head, feeling the softness of its dirty fur. "Aren't you running a little behind this year?"   
  
The rabbit crawled out of its little hole, and out behind it came two small rabbits, no more than two weeks.   
  
The God frowned.   
  
"You poor things."   
  
He laid his hand atop the ground and, by some old instinct older than this rodents species, the small rabbits crawled into his hands.   
  
He stood up, and the mother hopped over and tried biting into his ankle.   
  
The god waved his hand and all three rabbits disappeared.   
  
"Well, that's a bit rude."   
  
The God didn't flinch. He didn't move. He didn't even breathe- well, scratch that, he didn't need to breathe anyway.   
  
"What do you want, Roman?"   
  
He turned to see the shining -literally- deity, staring at him with a frown.   
  
"What?"   
  
Alexandria kept a neutral expression, his voice not raising a single octave.   
  
"You didn't have to banish their existence," Toman stared at the empty hole in the ground, "They could have found a way to survive-"   
  
"Do you think me so heartless?"   
  
Roman snapped his gaze back to the other.   
  
"After how many centuries, and you still think thusly of me?"   
  
"Alex-"   
  
"The rabbits are safe," He turned back around, and with a swirl of silver light, the frozen God was gone.   
  
~   
  
A frozen river, a dark sky, a cold breeze- winter was in full swing, and its God was walking among its life.   
  
"Its freezing!"   
  
Of course, a tranquil day was ruined so quickly.   
  
Roman was following behind Alexandria, wearing no more than his usual attire of cloak and sandals.   
  
"You should bundle up more," Alexandria commented with a chill smirk.   
  
"D-Don't be rid-diculous," His teeth wouldn't stop chattering, "Y-kn-now you like this." And his ridiculous pose might have made the Spectral God blush, had it not been for the ridiculous shiver that made his whole body shudder, lose balance, and cause him to fall into the snow.   
  
Alexandria actually grew concerned at the rapid way Roman's skin turned blue, and he went forward and removed his fur lined cloak and placed it over the other.   
  
"Maybe if you'd put on some real clothes," He muttered as Roman shivered violently.   
  
"Y-y-you kn-now you-ou l-lik-ke it-t-t."   
  
"Stop trying to be cute," Alexandria picked the other up as Mortals often do after marriage ceremonies- and how his friend Morgana had done to his partner Lorentz.   
  
"Stop trying to be endearing, you're literally blue right now. And you know, that as a God those mortal urges have no effect on me, "he glanced pointedly to the others eyes, "no matter how much of yourself you flaunt around."   
  
Roman tried to comment, but the cold had soaked to his very core, and he could no longer speak.   
  
"Oh."   
  
In a twirl of silver light, the two appeared back in Alexandria's realm.   
  
He rushed Roman to a plush bed bathed in silver, blue, black, and pulled the silk covers over him.   
  
He rushed off and in a few moments he came back with a few vials containing unknown liquids.   
  
He set them to the side, and checked the pale God's temperature.    
  
He placed his lips to the frozen Divine's forehead. He felt like ice.   
  
Alexandria grabbed the vials, cursing his friends stupid ability to get himself into these situations.   
  
He'd be fine, in fact if Alexandria were to have left him there in the snow, then he would unthaw perfectly fine in the Spring.   
  
He scowled and uncorked the first vial, filling a small cup with the purple liquid and pouring it between frozen lips.   
  
He did the same with one blue liquid, one pink, and one golden.   
  
At the golden one, color flooded Roman's cheeks instantly, and his eyes snapped open.   
  
"Welcome back, stupid."   
  
Roman blinked a few times and frowned.   
  
"Why is everything black and white?"   
  
"That would be my fault," Alexandria admitted, "Winters essence, you see as I do when winter comes. It'll pass quickly though."   
  
"You only see in a monochromatic scale?" Roman's eyes sought out Alexandria's own, and they stayed locked there, in that gaze.   
  
"Yes. Only for the winter."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"You ever heard the expression "Not everything is black and white?"   
  
"... Yes?"   
  
"It is for me." Except.   
  
"How-"   
  
"You feeling better? Cause I have to burn my bedspread now because of you."   
  
"Oh, come on, we were having a moment!" Roman whined.   
  
"Nope, no moments in my realm," Alexandria pushed to his feet, reaching for a new cloak to cover his named frame.   
  
"Then we could have one in mine," The sun God's eyes twinkled, but in the next moment they were scrunched shut as he groaned, clutching his head where the darker God had hit him.   
  
"Shut up and get out of my realm."   
  
In that moment, a crash came from the entrance to the room they both occupied, and Roman jumped, almost falling off the back of the bed, which lay in the center of the floor on the ground now that he paid attention.   
  
Three rabbits came trailing into the room, a butterfly leading them.   
  
They were white, obviously wearing their winter coats.   
  
Alexandria sighed.   
  
"How did you escape this time?"   
  
He leaned down and pet the three rodents, and they all three flopped over in content.   
  
Roman sat up, watching the brightly shining God and his creatures.   
  
He hasn't mentioned it before, but Roman saw everything in black and white. Except for Alexandria.   
  
He shone brighter and with more color than the center of the sun.   
  
"Are you ever going to leave?"    
  
Alexandria stood and raised an eyebrow questioningly, his hands on his hips.   
  
Roman leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head.   
  
"But, I've never been in your realm before, you never let anyone here. Not even your followers when they pass to their next life."   
  
"They do to come here," He practically snarled, "that filthy lie can die in its tracks!"   
  
Roman was startled by this outburst, the other was normally very good at keeping his temper.   
  
Roman reached out and placed a hand gently on the others thigh, his warm skin nearly sizzling against the others frigidity.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."   
  
Alexandria placed a hand to the bridge of his nose.   
  
"Just, leave. I'm done with visitors for the day."   
  
With that, he snapped his fingers and Roman was no longer in his realm, but back in the Hall of Celestial's.   
  
No one seemed bothered by his sudden appearance, even if he was laid out in the middle to the table. He had a flare for the dramatic, and he had done worse things.   
  
As he stood however, a fellow deity, Lorentz, made an observation.   
  
"Why do you wear Alexandria's cloak?"   
  
He looked down, noting that, indeed, he was wearing the signature black cloak of the Moon God. Roman smiled and in an instant was back home in his own bed, the cloak wrapped around him, the silver silken fur lining the inside felt like heaven against his skin.

~

It was another thirteen years before the two met again. It was like the blink of an eye to the Gods who had forever.

They met in the winter, when Roman made the mistake of leaning over a bit too far when watching the spectral God and fell in the snow at his feet.

“If you get sick again, I’m leaving you this time.” Alexandria spoke with obvious amusement.

Roman was quick to stand and brush the snow away, not wanting a repeat of last time.

“Actually, I think I’m prepared this time,” And just to show it off, he posed, making the dark cape very apparent.

Alexandria stared for a long moment.

“Why is your cape darker than normal?”

Then Roman remembered- The God of Winter could see no color.

Roman walked forward, Alexandria stared at him blankly, and took the other's hand and lead it to the cape.

“Because, it’s yours.”

Alexandria let his fingers spread over the fur, and he scowled at Roman.

It was not the reaction he was expecting.

“So you’re the one who took my favorite cape?”

Roman blushed.

“Ah, well-”

Alexandria suddenly back pedaled, and Roman jumped in surprise at the sudden movement.

The others eyes widened, his cheeks gaining a pink shade that looked like roses against his pale skin.

His eyes were stuck on Prince.

Alexandria was awestruck. There had always been a glow, faint, perhaps a tone closer to yellow than white, but never anything more.

Now, he could see Roman, actually  _ see _ him- in the middle of winter.

And the only way he could describe the other,

Was Golden.

It was stunning. It was beautiful. It was terrifying.

Alexandria fled.

~

A millennia was nothing. A century was nothing. Time was nothing.

Yet it only took five years for the distance between the two to hurt his heart.

So, for the first time since he came into existence, the God of the Sun traveled to Alexandria’s realm without permission.

And it was only the second time he had gone.

What had he expected? Perhaps darkness, or silence. Maybe a monochromatic landscape with no end.

He didn’t expect what he got instead.

A landscape that never ended, bathed in moonlight that rivaled that of the sun glistening off of the silvery-green grass and revealing a deep oceans never ending depths.

Animals lived as though day had come, a chorus of nightlife filled the air with a symphony more beautiful than any instrument could create.

And in the center of it all, Alexandria stood, watching it all unmoving.

Even to Roman- a God himself- this all seemed ethereal. It was a beauty that moved even him- The God of Beauty- to tears.

He moved forwards, the animals parting at his intrusion and watching as he passed.

Alexandria was wrapped in his mind, as he had been for three years now and hadn’t been expecting the intrusive footsteps to flood his hearing.

He turned around at the very last moment, but arms were already wrapping around his shoulder, and he gasped at the contact.

“I can’t do it anymore,” Roman was whispering, “I know now what Morgana meant, what that feeling is, and what it does.”

Alexandria’s eyes were unfocused, his body frozen at the feel of the other pressed against him.

He wasn’t used to contact with anyone. Mortals didn’t dare approach the Gods as they passed through, and Alexandria kept a safe distance from all other Deities.

It was foreign, and his frigid skin was burning at the contact, and his mind was melting under the heat, and his heart was beating wildly from- he didn’t know why his heart was beating so fast. What was happening? What was Roman saying?

“What?” His voice was raspy, and he didn’t understand.

Roman buried his face in Alexandria’s shoulder from behind, and the God’s legs nearly gave out.

“I’m tired of being alone,” Roman was saying, “When you’re not here, it’s like the sun doesn’t shine.”

Alexandria didn’t understand. He didn’t understand, what was this?

Hands turned him around, and a cloak was placed around his shoulders, pulling him closer against Roman.

“I don’t understand,” He looked at Roman.

“It’s okay,” Roman was saying.

Alexandria reached up, hands threading through Prince’s hair, feeling it between his fingers, almost as though he could feel the difference in color.

“I can see you,” Alexandria whispered, “I can see you. It’s winter, but I see your eyes are brown and your hair shines with gold and your lips are red-”

Tears spilled down Roman’s cheeks, and he held Alexandria’s face gently.

“You can see me?”

“Only you,” Alexandria whispered.

They didn’t understand.

They were Gods, they didn’t feel the way Mortals did. They didn’t understand lust, they didn’t understand love, they didn’t understand these thoughtless feelings that muddled their brains and made their hearts (who even knew they had those?) beat fast, and caused them to lose the breath they didn’t breathe- they just didn’t understand.

But, it was okay.

They had all of time to learn.


End file.
